inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Diamond Net/Archive2
Archive Done, I have archived it. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 11:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^_^ [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 12:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean actually? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 12:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You can edit your signature by your preferences. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 12:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Here you are: [[User:KIYAMA HIROTO 424|'Shindou Takuto']] → Olympus Harmony. How do you like it? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 12:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^_^. Well, Olympus Harmony had a link when you wanted to edit your user talk. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 13:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Characters category Hi Kiyama Hiroto 424 ! I saw your message in Lordranged7's talk page. A lot of users have the character template. They are characters now... You have the category "characters" too... I asked Genda Kouijirou. I proposed the User Template. SnowyBoy₰ 10:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It seems that SnowyBoy had answered you question already. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 11:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) No No No...Characters are in the Inazuma Eleven series. Users aren't. So Genda created a User Template. Can you change your template into this? Here the code: Thanks Kiyama-kun ! =) SnowyBoy₰ 11:25, June 26, 2012 (UTC) It's your profile page so do what you want :-) I think that the user template is better for the wiki... Can you ask to Genda ? SnowyBoy₰ 10:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Template You either replace it with the template made for users or just delete it. Using templates made for articles on user pages is actually against our Manual of Style. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Good Luck Seems like you will not appear here for a long time... So you're busy doing your Wiki, right? Well.. Good luck for the Wiki! Miyura Kazeyuri 09:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply Well.. You're welcome. Are you in Soccer Stories Wiki now? Miyura Kazeyuri 10:42, July 4, 2012 (UTC) User pages Stop editing other people's user pages at once. This will be your only warning before a ban. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:42, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Help me! Hey, I saw you created a This user is a fan of..... of Terumi Afuro I wanted to do that with Fudou Akio but dont know how to do it. Can you make one for me plz? Thank you veeeeerrrrrryyyy much - Akio-kun Gwnomdatetkan (talk) 16:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Sunshine Road oh yeah !!! I miss doing it TT^TT If only Asian was more active and we could see each other more in the wikia , W-WE COULD HAVE DO IT LIKE OLD TIME SAKE TT^TT Kari 110 (talk) 11:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) AQWorlds I forgot my AQ acc. though .. hehehe sorry ^__^" it's been like , 4 years that I haven't played . Kari 110 (talk) 11:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi June..~ Hi, June! It has been a long time. Do you remember me? I miss you. I hope you're always happy and lucky in your life. <3 Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 01:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ..I don't think you remember me. But it's fine. I only want you to know, I always remember you. I will never able to forget you. I am sorry. Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 09:26, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your hospitality. I will try my best to improve this wikia, although I see it's already under very good hands. AyaXShirou (talk) 09:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC)AyaXShirou Really? Ah.. I thought... that you have.. forget me. Hehe, it makes feel so happy that you still remember me. Thank you. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Always miss you, Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 11:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Just Asking In the anime, you pronounced Koutei Penguin 3gou for example. That's why there is gou after the number but with Koutei Penguin 7, there is no gou after 7. Happy birthday? My birthday is still coming XD. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 06:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol, it can happen XD. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:12, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Then, how? You write this on my talk page: I know how to make a Inazuma Eleven Fan Group! - Kiyama~→ Save The Environment!!! 08:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) But I didn't found any link to know how to do it. Then, can you tell me how? Picture name No.But I don't know how to put picture name. Michelle <|> Ishido Ok Shirou Atsuya (talk) 11:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome. Shirou Atsuya (talk) 11:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Have a nice day, and be happy! ^^ June, thank you for spending time with me.. It's very fun. Have a nice day, and be happy! <3 *hugs* Always miss you and remember you, Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 09:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) It's okay! Ahhh... it's okay, as long as you asked permission :)